Safe House
by mememeimjustme
Summary: As Valentine grows stronger, Clary and Jace turn to their big sister Bella to help them save the world. Can Bella fit in to the world of Shadowhunters? More detailed summery inside!
1. Summery

**Summery **

Valentine is growing stronger, and Jace and Clary have  
>to turn to their sister Bella for help.<br>Charlie forces Bella to go to New York and stay with his  
>friends the Lightwoods. Bella finds that she likes being<br>a Shadowhunter very much!  
>Bella thinks she's fallen in love, with a person readers<br>won't expect!  
>Read on to find out what happens!<p>

This takes place around the time of the 2nd Mortal Instruments, so Jace and Clary still think they're siblings. Also this happens during the time that Edward leaves Bella.  
>For future reference, I like reviews!<p> 


	2. Prologue

_In the dream, there were two kids, both not much younger than herself. The girl had curly red hair, a little lighter than her own. She had green eyes, she was short, and a light dusting of freckles littered her cheeks. The girl looked at her with loving eyes, but they were worried and pleading, too. She had to be about 16 years old. Maybe 17.  
>The boy was very hansom. He had wavy dark golden hair and golden eyes. The boy had a slim, muscular build and was maybe as much as a foot taller than the girl that stood by him. His skin was covered in slim scars. Also with dark black markings that look somewhat familiar. He looked about the same age as the girl. Something about the two of them was angelic, magical<br>They stood, hand it hand like lovers. However somehow she knew that they were siblings. They called for her, "Help! We need you!"_

Bella woke up panting, and screaming. "What is it, love?" Edward would have asked her. Oh, yeah. Edward was gone. He had left her. This brought many tears to her eyes.

She dreamed of the two children every night, and every night they got more desperate. Now, it had gone to far. It brought Bella to her knees to think of these children, desperate for her help. And she could not deliver it unless she could only know who or where they are! So today was the day she was going to ask her father if he knew anything about them.

"CHARLIE!" Bella screamed desperately. He ran tiredly into her room. "Bells? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Bella looked at him, eyes wide and wild. "Charlie, do you have any other kids?" she asked quietly. God, that question came out wrong. He looked at her, completely appalled, "What?" Bella took a deep breath and told him about her re-accuring dream.

Charlie looked at her with a look she could not pin-point. Was it regret, sorrow? "No, hon. I have no other children. I don't have any children at all," Charlie finally answered. Bella looked at him confused. "You're adopted, Bells. You are not Renne and my child. You are special. I know- or trust me, I know- that Edwin is a vampire. A downworlder. And for a shadowhunter to be 'in love' with a filthy downworlder...?" Charlie explained angrily. Bella said nothing. She was shocked, baffled, and all together confused.

After a long, awkward silence, Charlie made his decision, "You're going to New York. To some folks I know. Sure, it's a long ways away, but it's not like you've got a life here anyway! The Lightwoods... they'll take good care of ya."

**I know it's short, but it's a prologue! Please review if you like my idea! **


	3. The Lightwoods

Bella started to pack her bags immediately. She was getting out of Forks! Maybe a new place like this would wipe the Cullens out of her mind! Though it sounded like the people there were of Magical possession as well. _This is going to be good, fun! _Bella tried to convince herself. _You're going to meet to the two kids that need you, even though Charlie avoided them all together... _

"Mom?" Bella asked as her mother answered her cell. "What's wrong darling?" Renne cooed. "I know. I know I'm adopted, and Dad's taking me to Brooklyn. But I want to know why he won't tell me who the two children- the red headed girl and the golden child- in my dream are," Bella explained. Renne was silent was a very long time. It was not like Renne, to be silent, but now, she was.

"Honey, first you need to understand that I love you like you are my own and that will never change. I have watched you grow up, and sending you off the the Institute breaks my heart... but it is okay. As caught up on Downworld gossip as I am, I would those two are the children of Valentine. Your brother and sister. Your father Valentine... he is a very evil man. And he doesn't exactly know who your mother is. But he told us you reminded him of a girl he knew. Anyway once you were at about the age of 5, he came to realize that you had a certain fondness for Downworlders. That would not be excepted. So he erased you memory... and gave you to the Lightwoods. I think you can figure the rest of from there."

Bella was shocked, stunned. She had a little brother and a little sister. Which she thought was awfully strange considering they were all a year apart... "Bella, are you still there?" her mom asked lightly. "Uh, yeah. I gotta go, Renne... I'll talk to you later," Bella said quickly. Immediately she laid down to take a nap. If she could find the two children in her sleep and tell them who she was and that she was coming, that would send her conscious at ease.

_"Hello?" Bella called out desperately. The little girl showed up alone in the dream. "You can talk in your dreams? We've been begging for help and all this time you've been able to respond?" she questioned. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought it was a dream! But I know who you are now- well, I don't know you're name, but- and I'm coming to help. I'm coming to the Institute," Bella apologized.  
>"Oh my gosh! Really! That's amazing! I don't know who you are either. Would you mind enlightening me?"<br>Bella laughed at her little sister, "I'm Bella, and I live in Washington. I'm kind of your older sister. I'm a daughter of Valentine." The girl froze, "You're kidding, right? No, you must not be... I'm Clary. That boy was Jace, and he's our brother. Though he's not here with us right now because he is not asleep."_

Bella woke up. "CHARLIE! I'm ready to go now!" she called out. He loaded all of her clothes into the truck, only letting her take things like a toothbrush, hairbrush, shoes, and a few valuables.

* * *

><p>On the plane, Bella fell asleep once more. She thought she'd be able to see Clary or meet Jace officially, but she didn't. Instead she dreamed of him, something she had not done in so long.<p>

_"Bella, you'll be safe there," Edward told her. Something her dad must of said wore off onto her because she spat, "Don't talk to me, you filthy Downworlder. I could have happily grown up with my own father, if I didn't have a soft spot for scum like you. You left me, Edward, and you best stick to your promise to leave me alone."_

When she woke up she regretted speaking to her love like that. But it was true. Something inside Bella wanted to grow up with "Valentine", and be evil with him. She knew it was a very wrong feeling, but she wanted it so bad. it sounded like her siblings didn't like him all that much, and she would stick with Jace and Clary to the end. But she wanted a father now.

* * *

><p>Once landing, she realized it was maybe about 4. Waiting at for her were two siblings, neither of which her own. The girl was beautiful, she had black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was very pale, like Bella's, and she was very tall. She was slender and beautiful. She looked to be about 16, the same as Clary. The boy was no doubt her brother, and probably about Bella's age. He had the same dark hair as his sister but his eyes were bright blue. He really was quite attractive...<p>

Bella didn't know it was them who was there to pick her up. However, the two soon realized she was staring at them. The girl walked up to her and whispered, "You can see us?" Her voice was beautiful, and sweet. "Yes," Bella replied breathlessly. The boy smiled at her, "Nice to me you, Bella. This is Isabelle-you can call her Izzy, and I am Alec. So how do you know Clary and Jace?" So Clary hadn't told Alec and Izzy that she was related to them!

"Well, funny story. They're kinda my siblings. My father is Valentine."

She thought they might laugh about how ironic that was, but they froze. She remembered how Valentine was evil, and hated amongst them. "Let's go, shall we?" Alec said. Bella slightly nodded as he ushered her to down the isle. He made Bella get into the limo waiting for them, and put her few bags into the trunk. Once all three of them were inside, Isabelle said with a laugh, "I might warn you, Bella. Your brother Jace is somewhat of an ass."

Bella did not find that funny at all. However she forced a smile and a laugh. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Bella whispered. Alec and Isabelle each looked appalled. "What do you mean?" Alec asked softly. "I mean, what are you? We, I guess. All I know about is downworlders, and that we are not downworlders. Do you mind explaining what we are?"

"We are Shadowhunter, Nephilim. Half angel, half man. We fight to restore peace in hell, so to speak. Be kill demons, and the occasional downworlder when they've been naughty. Look, calling you a mundane would be a mistake. You're obviously not human, being a daughter of Valentine. But you are not trained, so you might as well be one. And how do you know about downworlders?"

Bella sighed. Did she tell them her whole story about Edward, the vampire? "I- I guess you could say I knew one," Bella replied. Trying not to cry. She would not cry in front of these people. Isabelle put her arm around her, and off sensation considering the girl was younger. "Bella, tell us about it," she almost demanded.

"I guess you could say I dated a vampire. I loved him with all my heart... And his adopted siblings, the other of his coven, were my best friends. But recently... they just left me," Bella said, feeling her eyes dampen. Alec looked at her with pity. But the car lurched to a stop, and they were in front of a big building. "The Institute?" Bella asked. Isabelle nodded. As Bella looked out the window, she saw Clary waiting out side with Jace. Bella opened the car door forcefully and ran to Clary.

Clary smiled at her, "We've been waiting for you. It's nice to meet you, sis. I trust you met the Izzy and Alec?" Bella nodded. Jace looked at her ruefully and Bella glared at him, "You have a problem?" Jace looked at her appalled and for a minute, so did Clary. Jace was about to say something back, probably something sarcastic, when Isabelle patted her back, "Good job. Jace needs to be yelled at every once and a while."

Alec grabbed Bella's hand, making both of them blush, and tugged on it. "You should probably meet our parents," Alec told her. "But make sure you don't address them as Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, they'll just correct you." Wait, what? Izzy and Alec were the Lightwoods' children? Bella gulped and nodded.


	4. Sparking Up A Romance

**Sorry, I know Bella is a little out of character in the first few chapters- no, no one has told me that- and so I will try to make her more like herself! And I'm going to try a new writing style, that may work better. I would like opinions on the comparison. **

Jace didn't like his sister. Anything reminding him that Clary was his sister was evil. "I like her," Clary said with a smile. Jace frowned, "You're kidding, right? She's terrible." Clary scowled at him. Her scowl was something he liked to see. It amused him and made him smile. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern-Lightwood! Bella came all the way down here to help our sorry butts. You want to know why? Because she cared! Now, if you keep being such an ass..."  
>Clary rarely got mad at him, and when she did, she got <span>really<span> mad. Sometimes it was cute. But times like this, when she dared use his name, it infuriated him. There was a crack of thunder. _Oh, great, it's storming! _Jace thought. Clary took one more glare at him and stormed off to find her sister. Because she was not his own sister. Like Jocelyn was not his own mother.  
>But Clary was right, in a way. Bella had come all the way across the country to help the siblings she thought she loved. But no matter how many times Jace told himself this, he couldn't bring himself to like her or even feel grateful. But he wanted to so badly. And after a few minutes, something did pop up inside him, that made him come to like Bella a little bit; the way she looked at Alec. It was similar to the way that Clary had once looked at him. And earlier when Alec grabbed her hand, they both blushed... They <span>liked<span> each other!  
>Alec and Jace were <em>parabatai. <em>The normal meaning is a chariot driver paired with a warrior, but with the Nephilim, it mean two men who fight along side each other and swear to protect each other. Jace had known that Alec was gay, however it seemed now that Alec was crushing on his sister. Wait, what? His brother was crushing on his sister? Hmmmm.

Alec led Bella to the library where his parents sat waiting. When Bella walked in, they smiled at her. It was a familiar smile, a smile his parents often gave to him after they came back from a long trip. His mother ran up to Bella and hugged her, "Oh, Bella! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Look at you, so beautiful and grown up! I remember when Valentine showed up on our doorstep with you, only a few months after Alec was born..."  
>His father beamed at her, "Oh yes, I remember it well. You can call me Robert, and I assume you can call my wife Maryse?" Maryse nodded in agreement. "Alec, darling?" his mother asked him. He looked up at her and there was a look on her face asking if he liked this girl. "Yes, mother?" Alec asked in a form of a question, but Maryse was no fool and she knew this was his answer. "Oh, um, never mind," she muttered happily.<br>"Alec, why don't you show Bella around the Institute? Of course, she's not going to learn her way around right away..."  
>Alec was more than glad to have some alone time with Bella.<br>He led her out of the library. Not far away was the Garden, and that's where he was taking her. On the way there, she tripped on Church. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I'm such a clutz!" she apologized. Alec laughed and her, and helped her up. She looked up at him with a warm smile, and it almost melted him. "It's fine, really. That's Church. He's older than us, much older. He is even older than my parents. We think he's special, magical," Alec informed her.  
>"What about Jace? He doesn't seem... nice," Bella retorted. "Who doesn't seem nice?" asked Jace. This, of course, scared the living daylights out of both of them. Bella turned and cowered into Alec, where Alec had turned to protect her and gave a deadly look at Jace. Did he always have to ruin things? "For you information, Bella, I've decided to overlook the fact that you're my sister, and be nice. I'm nice to Clary, because I've had time to get used to it," Jace said with a smile. Alec rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah! You're really nice to Clary. Really, really nice!"<br>Jace glared at him and stalked off. It was not like Alec to tease Jace about his problem. Really, he was the only one who didn't. But with Bella still curled up into him, he felt the need to. _This is a nice moment, _Alec thought to himself. Bella looked up at him and her cheeks were bright red. She stepped away nervously and muttered an apology. "Um, this way," Alec said.  
>They walked into the Garden. Bella gasped in delight. It was truly beautiful. "It's even prettier in the moonlight," Alec hinted. Bella looked at him with an awkward smile. "Really? Promise you'll take me up here sometime soon?" Bella asked. Alec agreed.<br>Then, of course, Clary came flaunting into the room. Bella stood up as she came near. Clary hugged her older sister. "Wait, you two, stand next to each other," Alec demanded lightly. Bella and Clary stood next to each other obediently. "Hm, you two look like sisters. I think you have the same hair, really. Most would say it's different shades, but I think slowly Clary's hair is becoming the same as Bella's. You both are bellow average height, same skin tone..." Alec speculated.  
>Clary and Bella smiled at each other happily. "Have you shown Bella to her room yet? I want her to have the one just across the hall from mine, if that's okay. In fact Maryse sent me up here to give you her bags. Would you like me to show her the way there?" Clary told Alec, not even bothering to look at Bella. Alec tried to keep his voice calm, "Naw, that's okay, Clary. I think I can do it. It'd probably be best if you helped her unpack and get settled in though." Clary looked at Bella with her eyebrows raised, and Bella replied with a reassuring smile.<br>"Well okay then. I'll go help Isabelle. I'm sure she needs me to pick out an outfit for Magnus's party this weekend!" Clary said. And with that she skipped away.  
>"To your new room," Alec declared and they marched off. Though that didn't last for long, as soon they stopped and were giggling. "This is ridiculous," Alec said laughing. Bella agreed with a smile. Alec did not laugh much. He was always more serious, and responsible. So was Bella. But at this moment they each dropped that unfortunate characteristic and laughed.<br>Alec walked her to her room. "Tonight?" Bella reminded him. Alec nodded, "I'll be here at 11."

Bella almost forgot about Edward when she was with Alec. Almost. A little voice in the back of her mind repeated "you will be safe there". There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Bella called out. Clary walked in with a grin that went from ear to ear. "So you an Alec, huh?" Clary asked. Bella laughed at her little sister. "I don't know," Bella said. But she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. "I'm sorry! It's just that... well... you gotta promise you won't say anything. But we all kinda thought Alec was gay," Clary explained.  
>Bella laughed nervously. Was it possible? No! "Anyway, I'll help you unpack," Clary continued.<br>"Is this really all you brought?" Clary questioned. Bella shrugged. "Well, we'll have to do something about that! We can go shopping tomorrow afternoon. You, me, probably Isabelle..." Bella shrugged once more, "What all do I seriously need?" Clary thought for a minute. Maybe she was thinking about how much fun it would be?  
>"Well you obviously need a bedspread, you can paint the walls... You will probably fit into Isabelle's party clothes, and you need some for this weekend. But I think it'll be nice to have your own. And room decorating is essential! We can get you books, if you like books as much as I do... And anything else you see that you want. The Lightwoods have a lot of money and aren't afraid to use it..."<br>"But I feel bad about just taking the money from these people I just met! And I love books!" Bella complained- well, you know, except for that last part. "You didn't just meet them," Clary reminded her smugly. "You've known the Lightwoods since you were born. And you know that goes for Alec, as well." Bella sighed. It still felt wrong taking their money.  
>"God, he's gorgeous," Bella muttered. Clary smiled at her, "Well, tell me a little about yourself. What's your life like?" This instantly reminded her of Edward. But she didn't hold back while telling Clary her story.<br>"Well, I kinda fell in love with this guy that was a vampire. He was amazing, gorgeous- as all vampires are- talented, smart. And he loved me dearly. His family- I guess you guys don't call it family, you call it coven- were like siblings to me. I even had the desire to become one of them, so that I could be with him forever. Well one day he led me into the woods, and told me he was leaving. Edward said that without himself in my life, I would be safe. He left."  
>"And now you're here?" Clary finished. Bella nodded, tears in her eyes.<p>

**FYI, I really love reviews- good and bad! And comments about the writing style, how it compares. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please inform me! **


	5. Vampire!

**Towards the beginning of this chapter, it explains the Clave. This leads me to make it so there is no Voltouri. Sorry.**

By the time Bella was done unpacking, it was only about 5 o'clock. "Hey, why don't we go shopping today?" Bella suggested aching for something to do. Clary smiled at her enthusiasm, "What a great idea! And it'll give us something to do, too... Let's go ask Maryse or Robert for some money, and then we'll stop by Isabelle's room. Izzy knows all the best place to shop, and she loves to! So it may take a while."

"I'm getting a job," Bella decided as they made their way around the Institute to find the Lightwoods. Clary frowned, "Why would you do that?" Bella looked at her younger sister with her eyebrows raised. "So I can by my own stuff!" Clary laughed. It was a good idea, but so un-needed. "Why? The Clave produces money whenever Shadowhunters request it. They don't find much need for it, and they make it, literally," Clary told her. "The Clave?" Bella asked. "Yeah. They're kinda the people that rule this... er... world. Like, the world of demons and Nephilim and Night Children and werewolfs... whatever you want to call our life," Clary explained.

Sounded reasonable. A world with demons HAS to have a government. But Bella didn't expect something so fantasy-like to have something to humane involved in it. "Okay, I got it."

Soon they found Maryse in the weapons room. "Hey, girls! Is there something you need?" Maryse greeted. "Isabelle and I are going to take Bella shopping. She brought nearly nothing! So we kinda need..." Clary told her. Maryse handed her a wad of money, "Have fun." As soon as the two girls got into the hallway, Bella gapped, "That- that's just not normal." Clary smirked.

They took several turns and soon they were at a pink door with the word "Isabelle" painted on it. Clary knocked. "Come in!" Isabelle's voice chirped. They walked in. "Hey, Izzy. We're going shopping, wanna come?" Clary asked. Isabelle grinned, "Of course! You think I'm not going to come the only time you willingly go shopping? I mean, if you're asking me that means you won't complain!" Bella smiled at Izzy's perkiness. Isabelle grabbed each of their hands and took of running down the hallway. Bella had a hard time keeping up. For a girl wearing heels, Isabelle sure did run fast!

When they got to the mall, Isabelle turned to them, "Okay, what all are we shopping for?" Clary and Bella thought for a moment, "Bella needs clothes like yours. She brought to many plain clothes, and now she needs some party clothes!" Bella frowned at the word plain. She didn't find anything wrong with her clothing. Isabelle smiled because Clary was always reluctant to go shopping, but not now!

"Awesome! I know just the store!"

At the store, there were some rather cute shirts. Clary and Izzy made Bella try on outfit after outfit... All of them were tight, colorful, and something Renne would have called "hot". They bought her loop earrings, shoes, and so much! By the time they were done with that store, they had spend about $250, and Clary still had plenty left. Clary and Isabelle started whispering, and Bella heard the word "make-up?". Oh no.

Sure enough, the two younger girls dragged her into a make-up store, grabbing blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara... "Oh, guys..." Bella complained. Isabelle turned to her with a smile, "Oh, Bella. Relax, and have fun!"

"Bedroom!" Bella reminded Clary after she had had enough. "Oh, yeah," Clary remembered with a frown. "Isabelle, we have you buy stuff for Bella's room as well. Maybe we don't need paint and we can just ask Magnus to do the color? But she needs a bedspread... and we were going to hit the book store." Bella liked the sound of that! But there was that name again, Magnus. "Who's Magnus?" Bella asked, genuinely curious. "Only the High Warlock of New York! Clary's known him forever, and he quite adores us."

So they went to Bed, Bath, and Beyond and Bella bought a blue and purple bedspread. "I love that shade of purple!" Izzy gushed. "And what color do you want your walls?" Bella hadn't put much thought into that. She thought for a minute. "Um... I want a bright blue, like this blue on my bedspread! Oh, that would be so pretty!" Bella decided. Clary and Izzy agreed.

So they bought the bedspread, a nightstand, and a lamp to go on the nightstand. Bella and Clary were so excited to got to the bookstore next. "Well, I don't really have much of a liking for books... so I'm going to find some more cute clothes for Bells. Chow!" Isabelle said with a smile. Clary and Bella entered the book store. Something about this seemed familiar. Bookstore... oh yeah! That's what led to find out about... Edward. But then Bella remembered Jacob and she missed him. Quickly she pushed this feeling aside.

They just kept finding more and more books. "The Twilight Saga? What's that?" Bella asked Clary. Clary shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't look all that interesting if you ask me." So Bella put the book down. And she didn't know how much she was missing out on.

Soon they left the store with quite a few books. They met Izzy at the food-court, and Izzy had some more clothes. "Have fun?" they asked each other. Each of them did. Bella looked around. Her eyes widened as they met a young girls. The girl was familiar. She had short choppy black hair, her skin was pale, white, almost. Her eyes were bronze, and she smiled at Bella. The girl was short and quite small, really. _Alice. _But Bella blinked and the girl was gone.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Bella informed Clary. "Drag her into the bathroom and preform a healing rune?" Isabelle suggested with an evil smile. Bella ran to the bathroom with Clary and Izzy close behind her. Bella took deep breaths, only focusing on her breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. _Soon Clary and Izzy came bursting into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Clary asked. Bella shook her head, "I s-saw his sister." She continued taking deep breaths. Clary's jaw dropped, and Isabelle looked confused. Then she understood. "A vampire, here? Impossible!" Isabelle said roughly. Though she didn't sound like she was too sure.

"I'm sure. Look, guys... I just want to go home," Bella told them weakly. Clary and Izzy agreed. By the time they got home, Bella felt loads better. "Can we decorate my room now?" Bella asked excited all over again. "You're not going to complain, are you?" Isabelle teased. Bella laughed and shook her head.

They got into her room and immediately began setting to work. They put all of her new clothes away- and there were a lot-, Izzy set up a space on top of her dresser that held all of her new jewelry... "I'll call Magnus, tell him to come and get the walls!" Izzy said brightly.

Not long after, a boy that looked to be about 19 walked in the room. He had black hair that was all spiked up and glittery. He was tall and slim, and somewhat pale. His eyes were a yellowish-green, and they looked almost like cat's. Her wore lipstick and other make-up, along with brightly colored nail polish. Clary instantly assumed he was, you know, gay. And Clary's look confirmed her suspicions.

"What do you need?" Magnus asked coldly. "Bella wants her walls to be bright blue, the color of that bedspread. And her door to be that purple," Isabelle told him, pointing to her bed. Magnus sighed dramatically, "Must you call me every time you mortal self is too lazy to do something?" But whatever the case, he did it. And it looked fabulous.

"And who might this be?" he inquired and he turned towards Bella. She smiled awkwardly and replied, "Nice you meet you! I'm Bella Swan- or Morgenstern. Whatever my last name is. I'm Jace and Clary's sister, a daughter of Valentine." Magnus looked and her, "Another child of Valentine? But if you must know, Jocelyn isn't your mother, no matter how much you look alike. In fact... you seem to be half Shadowhunter, half vampire."

Bella shook her head, "I doubt this is the case, sir. I may smell like vampire, however it is because I was previously dating one, and I often hung out with his family." Magnus shook his head, "No, I can tell by the looks of you. Maybe I'm wrong. Do you have super strength, speed? Think vampire..." Soon his voice trailed off and she did what he said. She closed her eyes. _Vampire, vampire, vampire. _Slowly she opened her eyes and said dazed, "Blood." Suddenly fangs popped out and she was thirsty. She could smell each of the people around her, and they smelled so good. "Blood," Bella muttered again. "Human," Magnus demanded. _Human. _

Suddenly the thirst was gone and she muttered an apology to the ones around her. "See, I told you she was half vampire. And the reason their blood drove you crazy is because Nephilim blood is very tempting to vamps. A vampire would be attracted to your blood as well, Isabella." Suddenly everything was starting to make sense. Edward and his family craved her blood... it was because she was half Nephilim. "And where is that dear, lovely Alec?" Magnus asked suddenly calm. Did Magnus have a thing for her Alec? Bella wondered.

"Thanks, Mr. Bane," Bella muttered sadly as a way to get him to leave. Magnus smiled and disappeared.

"She hasn't met Simon or Luke yet," Clary realized. "Not tonight. I have plans tonight," Bella said apologetically. "Doing what?" Isabelle demanded, while Clary smiled. "Uh, with Alec," Bella answered, her cheeks turning scarlet. Clary snickered and Izzy smirked, "All right then. You two have fun."


	6. The Garden

Bella exchanged her now sweaty clothes for some tight jeans and a long, tight shirt. She brushed her ratty hair, and put on a little lipgloss. For something to do, she practiced walking in heels, something she didn't have much experience with. Bella brushed her teeth until the were utterly white and her breath smelled permanently minty. Also, her gums began to bleed so she figured it was time to stop.

Bella wasn't used to the feeling that was in her stomach right now. She wished Alec would come soon. Bella had never felt like this when she was with Edward. Sometimes she was excited to see him, but now she wanted approval. Alec was just so sweet, and she loved that about him. Bella began pacing around her room, trying to decipher her feelings. Soon her mind changed to other subjects, though, and she completely forgot about Alec.

Bella had not eaten anything since lunch, but she was not hungry. She thought about how she had seen Alice. She thought about how she was a vampire, something she had wanted to be since she had begun dating Edward. He couldn't have known, could he? No, she decided. It was completely impossible for him to know.

Bella thought about Alec again, his hansom pale face, pitch black hair and bright blue eyes. He was lovely, even lovelier that Edward, who was made to be charming and bewitching. Her phone began to ring, startling her. The phone had a Forks area code. "Hello?" she answered. "Bella?" a soft, happy voice asked in return. "Yes. Who is this?" There was a long pause before the caller answered, "Alice." Bella nearly dropped the phone. Why was Alice calling her? She had no right after almost making her throw-up! However Alice's voice was one Bella needed to hear.

"What is it?" Bella finally said. She could her Alice gulp, "I... want to see you." Bella closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. When she finally found a way to forget the Cullen's they came back to her! None-the-less, Bella replied, "When?"

"Tonight."

"Alice, I'm busy tonight. Tomorrow night. Tonight I just... can't," Bella said apologetically. "Fine," Alice said roughly. She was not used to Bella rejecting her. "I'll meet you at the Target down the street from where you're staying. 10:00, got it? And come alone. I miss you, Bella." And with that she hung up.

Alec knocked on her door. "Come in!" Bella invited happily. Alec walked in. "You changed," he stated surprised. "Clary and Izzy took me shopping," Bella replied as though it were a complaint. Alec nodded and said, "That explains everything!" Bella laughed. She stood up and Alec led her to the Garden. "Magnus stopped by today," Bella said to make conversation. "You're kidding!" Alec exclaimed. Bella smiled, "No, actually. Um, Izzy called him so that he could could and paint my room. He asked about you."

Alec turned his head slowly towards her with his mouth open and eyes wide. "And he told me I'm half vampire, half Shadowhunter," Bella finished. She felt the need to tell him this, though she secretly worried it would make him think differently of her. "That's cool! But you don't show any traits of a vampire..." Alec replied almost instantly.

"Yeah, well I'm either a vampire or human, and I have the ability to change back and forth," Bella explained. Of course Alec wanted her to show him. But she didn't want to. Bella would never forgive herself if she hurt Alec. She would search for a way to destroy herself, even. "The thing is.. when I'm a vampire I kinda want blood," Bella warned, hoping this would scare him into regretting asking in the first place. Alec still wanted to see it. _Vampire. _

The thirst came back. Bella moaned, she was SO thirsty. "Alec, back away!" she demanded. But he only stepped closer to her. He was slow, and cautious. "Bella? You're still there, come on. Run over there," Alec comforted and then suggested. She tried to focus on not hurting him but still being a vampire. Bella did as she was told, and she was across the Garden in two seconds at most.

"Wow!" Alec exclaimed as he ran toward her.

"I can't take this thirst, I have to turn back," she told Alec desperately. He nodded and she thought. _Human. _It worked. "Do I look different as a vampire?" she asked Alec, thinking of Rosalie's stunning beauty. "No," Alec replied. "You're already as beautiful as you could get." Bella's cheeks turned hot. Alec smiled at her. She was very cute when she blushed.

"Alec, I don't want to be known as the vampire-shadowhunter. I want to be known as a shadowhunter, and nothing else," Bella told Alec. "Bella, listen to me. Being half vampire is what sets you apart from others! Don't frown upon that in which makes you unique," Alec said sternly. Bella recoiled.

And Bella thought.

_It's my first day here, and already so much has happened. I'm not going to say I'm in love with Alec, I met him today. I already know I'm half vampire, that of which may have taken anyone other than me to take months, or a least weeks, to find out. My room is decorated and my own, even though I don't know if I want to stay. I'm attached to Clary and Isabelle, though I met them only today as well. It didn't take one day to decide that you hated someone, like how I think I hate Jace.  
>I have plans with Alice, my was-going-to-be-but-now-will-never-be sister. And everything's confused. I want to see Alice, but at the same time, I don't! I want to stay with my new family, instead of mourn for my old.<br>And it's only my first day. _

For a while everything was silent. Finally, Alec asked, "What are you thinking about?" This was a question that could have slipped right off her tongue. She could tell him everything she was thinking... but she decided to bite her tongue and keep the words purely inside her mouth. "I'm just looking at all the plants, and thinking about how beautiful it is here," Bella lied easily. But Alec caught her in her lie, "But Bella, you're looking at the moon."

"You really want to know what I'm thinking about?" Bella questioned him. Was there a tint of regret in her voice? Alec nodded. "Here is goes: so much has happened and it's only my first day. If things keep happening this quickly, my story will be done by the end of the week!" Bella exclaimed. "And Edward's sister called."

"Ditch her."

The way he said it made it sound so easy, but it wasn't. He didn't know the powers Alice possessed, and she would know as soon as she made the decision. _So make it a last minute decision. _"She wants me to come alone," Bella continued ignoring his suggestion. Alec looked at her, trying to read her face. "And you're actually going to listen to her? Bring me along, she'll never know," Alec decided.

"Alice can see the future. As soon as I decided to bring you, she would know," Bella explained. "Let me think of possible loopholes..." Alec thought, and pretended to come up with nothing. "So go alone. Be safe though, promise?" Bella agreed easily. Edward had asked her so many times to do this, so her response came naturally. "Alec, I have a question," Bella stated. Alec nodded, signaling her to go on. "I thought vamps were sterile, how can my mother be one?"

Alec looked at her baffled, "Wherever did you hear that nonsense? No, let me guess. Edward told you?" Bella made a thoughtful face, "Yeah, I'm going to call Alice when I get back to my room. And I'll tell her that I'll bring whoever the hell I want." Edward had lied to her. Why would anyone even say something like that from the top of their head? I mean, really, was there ever any need for that?

Bella lightly kissed Alec on the cheek and got up. Alec grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. "We're in this together, Bella. I'll be right there by your side the whole way," Alec promised her. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, darling," he muttered. Bella grabbed his hand and said, "Lead me to my room. I don't know where in hell it is." Alec laughed as he began to lead her there.

**REVIEW! NOW! LITTLE BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE. **


	7. An Accident

Bella fretted all day about her meeting with Alice. What would happen? Would the others be there? Her mind was at ease though knowing Alec would be there. Would HE be there? If he was, she wasn't coming. Bella was going with Alec, end of story.

Bella ran around the Institute all day with Jace as her guide. She wanted to learn her way around, considering it was embarrassing to ask someone to guide her all the time. "You're actually not too bad, vampire," Jace told her. Bella glared at him, "I- I am not a vampire. Get that through your mind... I am not okay with this." Jace shrugged, it wasn't his problem. "Look," Jace finally said. "We need to talk... sis." Her eyes narrowed, waiting for him to continue. For a while, they just kept walking until he pulled her into a room.

"This is my bedroom," Jace said shortly. "And the perfect place to talk if we don't want to be overheard. Bella gulped, she wasn't exactly liking where this was going. "You may fool the others, but you don't fool me. You're working for Valentine, aren't you? Why has he sent you here? He wouldn't dare have you hurt Clary or I... so what does he want?" Jace demanded angrily. For a moment, Bella was appalled. He couldn't possibly think this! "Where did you come up with that idea?" she asked bitterly. "I wonder what your answer would be if I put a truth ruin on you?" he inquired.

"Do whatever it takes to prove yourself an idiot."

Jace pulled out his stele and grabbed Bella's arm. She gulped. The blade stung as it dug into her arm. Finally, he was done. "What does Valentine want?" Jace asked. "How the hell should I know?" Bella _honestly _answered. Jace pursed his lips, "Are you working for Valentine?" Bella shook her head, "NO you IDIOT! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Jace paced back and forth for a few minutes.

"Then why did you come?" Bella's eyes stung. "I came to help you, you jerk" and with that she walked out of the room leaving Jace with a dropped jaw. She ran down the fall, feeling a tear roll down her face.

She sat against a wall, finally, and began screaming. It hurt so bad. It felt almost like the bite James had given her a few months before. Alec heard it and ran to her. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked. She closed her eyes and screamed again, "It burns! Get it off my arm!" Alec grabbed her arm. He got angry, and somehow came to blame himself. The only way...

Alec pulled out his knife and, with much hesitation, dug it into her skin and tore off the piece of skin that bared the Truth ruin. Then she begun bleeding... a lot. Normally he'd use a healing rune... but with this girl it would not work. Bella looked like she was about to faint, and he had to do something. He took off his shirt (something he didn't often do) and wrapped it around her forearm. He picked her up with a strength he didn't know he had and ran to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Maryse was already there. "What happened?" she asked, eyes wide. Alec replied gasping, "Ruin... on arm... hurt... had... to cut... off." She stared at Bella, whose clothes were covered in blood. "Put her on the cot," she finally said. Alec obeyed. Maryse unwrapped Alec's shirt from Bella's arm. It looked seriously bad.<p>

Maryse, being an expert in first aid as she was, quickly wrapped some goss (**spelling suggestions?**). She thought about all of the possible ways to heal her without using a healing ruin. "I wonder..." Maryse whispered to herself. Her plan was crazy... would it work? If she was to do this, first she'd have to get Bella to wake up... then prepare her for her awakening...

"Alec, darling, I have a plan. First we must find a way to wake her up. When she is awake we must tell her to turn into a vampire, as their healing abilities are incredible. However before we do this we must be equipped with blood. After all this blood she has lost, the thirst will be unbearable and she may not be able to control herself. We have blood... much of it. But how do we get her awake...?"

Alec knelt by Bella's side, for no good reason, and grabbed her hand... "Bella, wake up," he pleaded. This did nothing, but she moved her hand assuring them that she was alive. "We wait," Maryse decided. Alec remembered how he and Bella were supposed to go meet up with the vampiress tonight. "No. We must act..." Alec responded numbly. Bella licked her lips and slowly fluttered her eyelids.

"I'm such an idiot."

Maryse laughed sadly. "No you're not," Alec assured her. Bella's face got red as she remembered, "You're right. JACE is! That no good dirtbag put an effing ruin on me because he thought I was working for Valentine!" Maryse and Alec seemed very surprised. Bella stood up confidently, but then moaned. "Turn into a vampire. We have blood... It will help you heal," Maryse remembered. She went and got a few bags of blood.

_Vampire! _Bella opened her eyes fiercely. Now she had no control, at all. She couldn't even think about keeping control. The smell was so good... and she needed blood! A low growling sound came from the back of her throat. Maryse instantaneously handed her the blood. Bella poured the blood into her mouth and licked her lips. But she was still hungry. Blood dripped from her fangs. "More," Bella demanded quietly. Alec handed her the other bag and she drank it.

"It tastes so good that it's embarrassing!" Bella said putting her head down. Maryse smiled happily, "You're healed, I think." Bella decided this meant she was aloud to turn human, so she did so. It was healed, for the most part. There was a huge bruise on her arm now, and it was a greenish purple color. "That looks revolting!" Bella exclaimed.

"How 'bout we go show Jace a piece of our mind?" Alec suggested happily. Bella smiled sinisterly, she liked that very much.

They walked into Jace's room to see Jace and Clary sitting on the bed talking. Bella put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. But she covered it with the hand that she hurt so Clary saw the bruise. "Oh my god, Bella! What the hell happened to your arm?" she asked. "Jace did it," Bella accused. Clary laughed, as if she was joking. Alec looked at her seriously, "No, really Clary. Jace did it."

"I did not!" Jace yelled defensively. "YEAH!" Bella snarled. "Your stupid ruin that you drew on my arm did this! And it did nothing. I knew you were a bastard, but did you honestly think I was working for Valentine?" Clary turned her head towards Jace with the most angry glare she had ever given, well, anyone.

Alec, Bella, and Clary walked out of the room, all angry at Jace.

"Alec, Alice will be there already, even though it's 1. Anyway, she'll see us going. Let's just go, I need a few hours away from Jace," Bella sighed. Alec agreed and the two left leaving Clary smiling.

* * *

><p>Alice froze and in her mind saw Clary and a boy at Target. The clock read 1:12. So they wanted to come early? She was meeting them there. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward? She's coming now. And she's bringing a boy," Alice whispered. Alice could see the anger in Edward's eyes. "I call hugging her first!" Emmett said sarcastically.<p>

"You don't really think..." Edward started. Alice knew what he meant. "Yes," she replied firmly. "And it's time you do same." Edward shook his head, "You know I can't do that. She is everything to me." Alice's eyes narrowed, "Too damn bad."

**Okay, so I want to know if anyone is seriously still reading this story. A ton of people subscribed, but I haven't been getting reviews. I know there are stories I've subscribed to that I don't even read, so I want to know if this story is like that. **

**Also I want to know if you still think this is interesting/ if you like where this is going. I haven't really gotten into the main problem yet, but I will somewhat soon! **


	8. A Plan That Fits

**You guys rock! So many of you subscribed and I got THREE reviews! I'm a little weird like that- one review makes me so happy, but THREE? So I'm updating soon, just for you guys! **

**And, I just thought I'd tell you since this also makes super excited, I was looking at the traffic stats of this story, and guess how many hits it's gotten? The number will blow your mind away! But while you're thinking and guessing... enjoy this chapter (answer at bottom- and please don't cheat)!**

Alec and Bella walked into the store confidently. And all at once Bella saw all her fears. All of the siblings were there- Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie. And they all stood there looking at her curiously. Seeing Edward made her dizzy, so quickly she grabbed Alec's arm to himself. "Don't think of anything too bad, Alec. Edward can read minds," Bella warned. Alec glared, "HE'S here?" Bella gulped and nodded.

"Bella, I told you not to bring anyone," Alice whined in her usually sing-songy voice. Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Bella's look made him stop. Bella closed her eyes and inched closer to Alec. "Bella, love!" Edward said walking up to kiss her. Bella automatically wrapped her arms around Alec, and Alec put one arm around her. Edward gave Alec a long stare. "It seems I can't read this one's mind either," Edward mumbled. "No, duh," Alec replied sharply. "We Nephilim tend to have the ability to block you out."

Jasper turned angry, "Nephilim? You are a Shadowhunter, boy?" Bella felt a protective feeling in her gut. Jasper and her had always gotten along just fine, but this was not acceptable. "Watch it!" Bella snarled at him. Rosalie was glared at her, but that didn't really mean that anything was different than before.

Emmett was the only one that seemed happy. "Bells, look. I ain't got nothing against you. So can I at least have a hug from you?" Bella turned toward Alec for approval. But he pretended to look at something in this distance. Bella ran up to Emmett and hugged him, feeling herself blush as he spun her around. Alec just kept staring at some point in the distance. When Emmett finally put her down, Edward ran to her and put her grabbed her protectively. "Shadowhunter, she's ours," Edward told Alec.

"Get away from me!" Bella screeched. But it was not something Edward was going to do any time soon. And she definitely couldn't get away, since he had super vampire strength... But, wait! She did, too! Without thinking, only needing, Bella turned into a vampire and grabbed Edward's arm. She flipped him over and ran back to Alec.

"Let's take this outside, to a park," Alice advised. "Because where this is heading, none of us will ever be welcomed here again." It was rather convenient that there was a park, just down the street.

* * *

><p>Once they all got there, the fight started again. "Bella, you belong with us, trust me!" Edward pleaded. Bella stepped in the middle of the two groups. "Listen up! I belong with each of you! Therefore, I think I have the right to choose," Bella reasoned. "No!" Edward argued. "Right now, love, it's not about what you want. It's about what you need!" Bella shot him a nasty look, "Shut-up. Edward, I've moved on. I've moved on to Alec." Bella walked over to Alec, and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

He blushed tremendously, and blushed even more to think about blushing in front of vampires. "Bella, listen. You're a vampire, and if you don't plan on eating those people, I wouldn't stay," Emmett advised. Bella sighed, "Yes, but I'm a Shadowhunter, too! I want to learn to fight, and use a stele, and everything. I've already chose my Shadowhunter side over my vampire side. End of story."

All was quite for a little bit, all thinking about ways to argue. "You want to train?" Alec croaked. Bella nodded a little embarrassed. "Bella, if you don't listen, we will resort to consulting Carlisle. And he can talk sense into anyone. Agree with your dignity," Emmett taunted sarcastically. It was true, he always talked sense. But Bella felt confident with her choice and felt that she could face even Carlisle.

"Fine, bring him on. If I don't change my mind, you stop this fighting!" Bella said firmly. The Cullen's thought this was fair, as no strong feeling could ever stand up to Carlisle. Carlisle walked up from behind a tree with a smile, "Ah, our little Nephilim, Bella. So nice to see you again." Bella nodded inching closer to Alec, "Likewise, Dr. Cullen." This was a little perplexing for the vamps, considering Bella had always called him 'Carlisle'. "Hm, so I see there is a decision to be made?"

Everyone nodded. The vampire smiled at her with his white teeth, "Good. And you wish for my opinion?" Again, everyone nodded. "Well, I say Bella is correct. She belongs to each of you, so she should be able to pick where she would like to go. However, Edward also makes a point in saying that your vampire habits cannot be satisfied by these here Nephilim." Okay, make enough sense. "So I propose that twice a week we are aloud to take Bella out hunting- and don't worry, shadowhunter, we eat animals. And the rest of the time she can be Nephilim."

Bella smiled at Edward triumphantly. Edward just frowned. "Carlisle, I have a question... Why can't I bear Shadowhunter marks, even in my shadowhunter form?" Bella asked as the bruise began to pain her. "Ah, that. Well I believe that has nothing to do with the fact that you're vampire. Unless you are quite powerful you need to train to bear ruins, or so I hear," Carlisle answered. Alec grabbed Bella's shoulder, "Bell? We better get going."

Edward stepped forward angrily, "Don't you touch her." Alec glared, "Fine, ask her if she objects to me grabbing her shoulder." Though these words stung him, Edward turned toward Bella for her confirmation. "He can do whatever the hell he wants. Stop being so damn protective!" she exclaimed. Emmett laughed and even Rosalie couldn't help but to smile.

"I want Emmett to take me hunting first," Bella added brightly. Alec asked, "What all around here is there to hunt?" Emmett thought for a minute, "Well... I mean we do have super speed, Alec... So I say we have quite a long range of hunting possibilities." Bella smiled at him, excited almost, "Um, meet you here tomorrow at... um... 2?" Emmett agreed.

* * *

><p>Bella went home and plopped onto her bed. So tired... Maybe if she just closed her eyes...? No! She had to find Clary. Had to tell her all the details of today! Bella ran to Clary's room- Jace had shown her where it was- to find it empty. Darn. She ran to Jace's room- also empty. Darn. Isabelle's room. Empty. Darn. Library. Nope. Darn. Dining room, Garden, courtyard? All empty! Darn. Alec's room? Why would Clary be in Alec's room. But maybe he new where she was...<p>

So she walked to Alec's room to here some people talking. Maybe she could listen in? This'd be a lot easier as a vampire. She realized. With their super hearing... and super speed if she needed to get away. "Alec," she heard Izzy say with a tone of warning. "Iz, she's fine. A daughter of Valentine can surely handle a stupid vampire," Alec said wearily. Bella humphed on the other side of the door. Stupid vampire?

"I'm not leaving my sister with a monster," Clary jumped in. "Our sister is a monster," Jace reminded her. Bella's jaw dropped. Could he really hate her so much? "Jace!" Alec exclaimed angrily. There was a swift moment of silence and then a cry of pain. "OW! Alec! You've never punched me before!" Jace whined. Bella chuckled under her breath. "So we let her go?" Isabelle asked confused.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"Whatever."

Clary began crying, "I can't! I can't leave my sister with a vampire! It's all our fault Simon got turned into a vampire... and I'm not leaving my sister in the care of one!" Bella could not resist. She walked into the room. "Clary, you okay?" she asked her. Clary's eyes were red and she was curled up into a ball. "You're not going," Clary insisted. "Clary," Bella said sternly. "I'm older. I can take care of myself."

"Simon's a vampire?" Izzy asked confused. "Yes, and it's all my fault," Clary replied dismissively.

"I'm going, that's that. I'm oldest, and none of you kids can keep me away," Bella decided. Jace snorted, "Oh look. Our little vampire is so mature and grown up now."

Still in vampire form, Bella ran and pinned him against the wall. She pushed on his neck with her forearm until he gasped for air. Her eyes were formed in slits not and her nostrils narrowed and she spoke in a soft voice that one may use to read poetry, "If I hear one more word out of you, brat, I will be forced to eat you. I mean, you just smell so good." Clary whimpered softly in the background and Jace gulped, feeling something he had not before.

Jace feared for his life, and all because of a girl that was apparently his sister. "Bella, why do you have to be so-" he began. But she pushed harder on his neck and he turned red. "Stop!" Clary cried and she tried to pull Clary's arm away. But it was no use. "Clary, leave me and Jace to talk. It's rather important and we don't need any interruptions," Bella demanded.

* * *

><p>Everyone left the room for Bella and Jace to be alone with. Immediately Bella let go and turned human. "Were you really able to just let me go that easily?" Jace asked amazed. Bella shrugged, "How could I let your words and actions go un-punished in front of a crowd?" Bella truly was an amazing creature, that he had to admit. Her willingness and strength was outstanding, and was the way she used her abilities. She'd grown up all human, yet now she seemed to know everything her body was capable of.<p>

"You're weird," Jace told her with a smile. However he did not say it rudely, or even unkindly at all. "It's a natural gift," Bella replied with a laugh. "NO," Jace stopped himself. "I can't get close to you. I can't be kind to you. I can't believe this... I can't believe you're my sister, because then Clary is, too. No."

Bella shook her head, "Jace, lay off."


	9. Gone

**A/N: Obviously, I have not been on Fanfiction for a... really, really long time. Needless to say, I had pretty much abandoned this story. Most of you have probably forgotten what this is even about. For this, I am truly sorry. **

**A couple days ago, I was notified that this story had a new review. I was like, "Oh my god, what?" The person that reviewed was a guest, so I can not thank him or her. But, Guest, if you are reading this chapter right now, please know that this chapter is for you. **

"It's no use, Bella," Clary cried.

"NO!"

"Isabella, please. You're not helping," Mrs. Lightwood cried. Bella shook her head. She wasn't helping, she knew. But she has nothing else to do. So she sat, and she sobbed. Waiting for news, waiting for reassurance, waiting for the right to break down. Bella Swan didn't even know what she was waiting for, exactly. But she was waiting.

"We're all scared, Bella. Have a bit of decency, for once. You're not the only one that is worried about Alexander, stupid. You hardly even know him! Can you stop acting like this is all about you? Because it's not!" Jace hissed. Since when did he have the right to demand that someone be decent? But Bella knew that he was right. This was not about her. She had known him a week. They had known him his whole life. But she could not hold it in. Alec, her Alec, was gone.

* * *

><p>A vampire who they called Simon turned up eventually. "I heard the news," he said, quite plainly. Everyone stared at him, expecting him to continue.<p>

"It's all my fault," Bella stood before him and stated. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you?" he asked finally.

"Half shadowhunter, half vampire."

"What did you do to Alec?"

"The vampires who took him are my ex-boyfriend and his family."

"Exs, gotta hate 'em," Simon shrugged, still eying her unsure.

"Simon," Clary said, standing up. "This is Bella. She is Jace and my sister."

Simon gazed at Bella with a new sort of gleam in his eye. "Well that is very fabulous, is it not? We get another child of Valentine. Splendid. Splendid indeed." Jace looked at him across the room like he wanted to choke him for that. Simon shrugged again, "I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking."

Clary glared at him as well. "I apologize for Simon, Bell. He usually really is a great guy. Alec's... disappearance... is just sort of... hurting him. Simon takes pain angrily."

Simon just sighed a little. Clary was right.

There was a long awkward silence.

Finally, Simon looked around the room into everyone's eyes and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ARE SHADOWHUNTERS! GO FIND HIM!" Everyone stared at him wide eyed and surprised. "Look guys, Alec's gone. Instead of sitting here, letting it eat you alive and blame yourselves, go look for him. Bella, surely you can track your boyfriend, if you are indeed a vampire. Why are we just sitting here?"

"Simon!" Izzy said warily. But no one really saw what was wrong with his idea.

* * *

><p>Bella, with much effort, stood alone in front of a building. They were here. The Cullen's were here. Alec was here, too. Inside.<p>

_Vampire mode, activated, _Bella said jokingly to herself. With one burst of courage, she kicked the door down and strutted in to the hideout.

"Bella?" Alec called out. His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"ALEC!" she screamed into the many hallways.

"Bella, go away!" Alec demanded. With her vampire speed and senses, she found him.

He sat, facing a corner, unbound. Free. Alec was free.

"Alec, my love?" she whispered, a little frightened. He could run. He chose to be here.

"No, Bella, you need to go away. I don't want you to see me like this." His voice cracked. Bella took cautious steps towards him. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder, and he cringed away. "Bella, don't. I must die, now."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Why was he being so difficult? What was he talking about? "Alec, you don't know how happy your family will be to know that you are alive," she whispered to her.

"I can't see them any more." Alec was shaking now. Literally, shaking.

Bella put a firm, unhumanly strong hand on his shoulder. "Alec, love, please look at me," she pleaded. And he complied.

Alec turned around slowly, and Bella gasped with horror.

His eyes were red.

The red of a newborn vampire.


	10. I Need You

**Just so you guys know, ****I really love reviews. They make me really happy. Ridiculously happy, actually.  
>Reviews everything else you could possibly do<strong> **for me  
>If you haven't read that chapter a wrote a couple days ago, read it.<br>**

Bella gasped in horror. "Alec, what happened?" she whimpered.

He looked up at her, scared himself, with his bright red eyes. "They... they turned me. Isn't it obvious? The Cullen's... they ambushed me. Bella you have to kill me. This is the greatest dishonor for a Shadowhunter. I cannot see my family ever again." Bella did not know how to respond.

Alec screamed in pain and clawed at his neck. "Bella, you have to help me," Alec begged, sounding choked. "It hurts, make it stop."

Bella looked at him with pity. "You're hungry," was all she said. Alec shook his head vigorously. He would not feed, and he would not go back to the Institute to receive blood. "There's only one option, Alec. Me."

Alec shook his head and glared at her, "Are you sick, Bella? Absolutely not."

Bella took a deep, nervous breath. "Once I turn back into my human form, your hunting instincts will take you over. You're so hungry and untrained that you won't be able to help it. You're going to want to suck me dry, but I'll turn back into a vampire and I won't let you. This is going to work," she explained, her voice taking on the tone of a kind kindergarten teacher.

"Bella, please don't."

She didn't listen. Soon she was a human, vulnerable and radiating with the smell of blood. Alec lunged.

* * *

><p>Being fed on wasn't as bad as Bella had anticipated. It was a nice, calming feeling.<p>

To be perfectly honest, she really enjoyed it. But soon her Shadowhunting instincts took charge and she changed into a vampire, out of harms way.

Alec huffed, "I hate you, Isabella Swan. I can not believe you just made me do that. You just made me EAT you, you crazy girl!"

He pulled her into a big, strong hug. He put his nose into her hair and blinked hard, "I thought I lost you, love." Bella just grinned stupidly at him, an buried her face into his chest. "Don't ever let me do that again," he whispered in her ear. She got the shivers.

"Come back with me," she pleaded. He shook his head. He would not. "Please, come back. You parents miss you, Izzy misses you, Max misses you. Clary and Jace miss you. Hell, even Simon misses you, Alec! You're a big deal. We need you."

When he didn't respond, Bella kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his cheek, "I need you."

"Bella, have I ever told you I love you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I do."

"Okay."

"A lot."

"If you say so, Alec."

Alec stared at her for a long time. Why wouldn't she say I love you back?

"Bella, is there something wrong? Have I made you uncomfortable?" he asked worried.

She nodded, "You don't love me, Alec. If you loved me, you would come back to the Institute. You would be with me. You don't love me, and I'm not a fan of liars. So please don't tell me you love me when you have zero apparent intentions of being with me. It's just getting my hopes up."

"You are such a drama queen, Isabella Swan."

"Am not, you are. You're the one that is being miserable and refusing to have a life just because something happened that was completely out of your hands. Don't you dare call me the dramatic one, Alexander Lightwood."

After considering her words, he finally said, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"As I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

This was his acceptance. He would go to the Institute with her. But first he would get revenge on the ones who did this to him.

**Remember to pretty please review. Next time I will be responding to your comments, and you don't wanna miss that, right?  
>Seriously though, bro. Review right down there :)<strong>


	11. I Like The Way You Say That

**I promised a response to everyone who reviewed, so I will. **

**Zah Guest- I KNOW RIGHT! "Okay" AUGUSTUS COME BACK TO ME!**

**Molly- Thanks hun! I guess you're about to find out **

**ryu akai- Doing it, right now. Sorry it took so long**

**MuchoMangoz1734- That comment totally made my day! Thank you so much! At first it wasn't very good, I know, because I was like 11, but I'm trying really hard to improve on that. This one is for you :)**

**The whole idea of responding to all the comments seems to have made more people comment, so the offer will continue to stand for this, and all following chapters. **

Alec stood, staring at the gate of the Institute. "I won't be let in, you know. You can go in because you also have the blood of a Shadowhunter, but I don't anymore. Sorry, your little scheme has been foiled."

"See, it's funny because I knew you were going to say that," Bella teased. "You can come in with an invitation from a Shadowhunter, which is how Simon gets in. And, like you said, I'm considered a Shadowhunter, so I have the right to let you in."

Alec rolled his eyes like a sassy little girl, "I hope you realize you are condemning me to death."

Bella was secretly afraid of that. The Lightwood's were nice, sure. But considering they were part of Valentine's circle and ultimate goal to rid the world of Downworlders, she doubted they would tolerate their son as a vampire. Especially if he went on blabbing nonsense about wanting to be killed out of honor. She guessed they'd do it in a heartbeat.

They slowly pushed open the doors of the Institute. "I suppose I should go find Izzy first, yeah?" Bella whispered. Alec nodded, knowing his sister would probably be the most understanding about his situation.

Bella went off into the hallways searching, while Alec remained near the exit, so that he didn't accidentally run into any unexpected vampire-haters.

Bella was struggling to find any sign of life at the Institute. Were they not home? Soon, she began running, not exactly sure why, but she was panicking. What if something had happened to them? To her family? To her little siblings? She sprinted through the halls, searching frantically. If they were in trouble, maybe it wasn't too late to save them.

She then heard a noise, around the corner. Footsteps. Bella tore around the corner, urgent.

She stumbled upon Jace.

Jace stared at her angrily and lifted a hand to her neck, pinning her against the wall. Bella strugged for breath.

"What did you do, you filthy Downworlder?! Tell me! What did you do to my brother? I felt it, you bitch. I felt life leave my parabati. Where is he? What did you do?!" Jace screamed, pushing harder on her neck. Bella gasped, her air completely cut off. He was going to strangle her.

She had the idea to turn herself into a powerful Downworlder when she felt unconsciousness dawning on her. Vampires did not need breath. With her new strength, she tore his hand off her neck with such force, she thought she may have heard a bone snap.

Bella shoved her little brother into a wall and pinned him there by his shoulders.

"Listen, you ass. I didn't do anything to him. He's in the front room. But mind yourself, little brother, you might not like what you find." And with that, she released him.

Jace sprinted down the hall from which she had just come.

"What's all the noise about?" she heard Izzy yell, and then saw her coming down the hallway. When she saw the tears in Bella's eyes, she hugged her, "Bella, dear, what has happened to you?"

"Not me, Alec. It's all my fault, I never should have gotten him involved with the Cullen's!"

Isabelle went pale and slowly released Bella, "What happened to my brother?" Bella shook with tears. "Is my brother dead? Bella, look at me. Doll, I know you're upset, but you really need to tell me. Is my brother, Alec, dead?"

Bella looked up at Izzy, ashamed. "I think it's better if I show you."

She grabbed Izzy's hand, and though she thought she was probably losing circulation in her fingers, she did not let go until she had lead Izzy into the front room.

There Jace and Alec stood, clinging to each other, tears streaming out of both of their eyes. "Alec, what happened?" Izzy demanded.

Alec opened his red eyes and turned to look at her. Izzy gasped and took a couple of frightened steps back. When Alec reached out to touch her, to show her he was real, she flinched away from his touch.

"Izzy, it's me," Alec assured her, offended. "It's your brother. I'm not a monster, I'm me!" Izzy quivered, still staring.

From the doorway behind Alec, Maryse appeared asking, "Isabelle, what in God's name is wrong with you?"

Alec cringed and turned around to look at his mother, the woman that had raised him. Maryse stumbled backwards, alarmed. "Who let that thing in my house?! Get out of my house!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Maryse, it's Alec..." Bella tried, and failed.

"That is NOT a son of mine. Get it OUT!"

Alec ran out, at vampire speed. Being the only one capable, Bella ran after him.

* * *

><p>Bella found him crumbling a rock into dust. She slowed her pace and walked towards him. "Alec, love..." she said tenderly, putting a had on his shoulder.<p>

"I told you I'm a monster! My own mother, the woman who gave birth to me, knows I'm a monster. I just don't get how you don't see it, Isabella Swan."

"If you're a monster, I'm a monster, Alexander."

"Bella, don't pull that on me," he growled, pulling her into an intimate hug. She played, gently, with the hair on the back of his neck. Alec kissed her forehead forcefully.

"Are you sure you love me?" he asked, for a confidence booster.

"I do, Alec. More than anything."

"You do?"

"I do."

"I like the way you say that."

"Say what?"

"I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd like you to say it again. Maybe at our wedding someday, eh?"

"Did you just?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alec got down on one knee. "Will you be my beautiful, perfect, vampire bride?"


	12. Why You're Here

**I'm trying to update often enough to where it's not an unbearable wait, but it's still an event when you get an email saying the story has a new chapter, you know? I'm sure you get it. **

**Anyway. **

**No reviews, BUT I can not even count the number of follows and favorites, you guys. Thanks a ton, and welcome to all of the new, appreciated followers. My offer still stands; every review gets a response. Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!**

Clary's blood was boiling, as hot as her hair. She wanted her older sister to feel welcomed, to be comfortable in the institute. Clary wanted Bella to stay more than anything. She was almost sure now that nothing could make Bella leave, with her engagement to Alec and all of her other new-found friendships. Clary could not be sure, but she could pray, because she couldn't hold it in much longer.

She was so angry with herself. If she hadn't let the pretending go on for so long, Alec would not be a vampire. Maurice and Robert wouldn't have run away to Idris, so that they wouldn't have to face their own son. Alec wouldn't have to accompany Clary where ever she went, just in case Jace popped around a corner and tried to murder her again. And maybe, just maybe, Izzy would come out of her room for the first time in three days (since they had discovered Alec's vampirism).

Everything was Clary's fault.

"Bella? We really need to talk," Clary said, entering Bella's room. Bella and Alec were on the ground, playing some sort of card game.

"Sure, baby sis, whatever you want," Bella laughed. Oh god, Clary felt so bad. Bella was in such a good mood, Clary hated to ruin it. But things had to get worse for Bella before they could get any better.

"Alone, please," Clary added quietly.

Alec sharply turned his head to look at the girl hovering over them. "No," Alec said fiercely.

"Alexander. I think we've kept this from her long enough!" Clary insisted. Bella stood immediately.

"Alec, love, go. I need to talk to my sister. I'll catch up to you later, promise."

At her command, Alec went. He hated to see his soon-to-bride so serious. But Clary was right. Through the joy of having Bella, everyone had nearly forgotten what they had brought her here for.

* * *

><p>"Bella, has anyone ever told you exactly what happened with Jace and I?"<p>

"Not exactly, no. But I've gathered that you're somewhat long-lost siblings. I assumed maybe all three of us were put up for adoption, or something of the like. Then, by complete coincidence, you two both ended up in New York City, and magically found out you're siblings, after falling in love of course."

"Close, but not quiet," Clary said uncomfortably. "You were the first to be born, I suppose. As you know, Valentine hooked up with a vampire, your mother. He did not want to be publicly shamed for mating with a Downworlder, while he was married. So, he gave you to the Lightwoods, who gave you then to your parents." Bella nodded. She knew.

"Next was Jonathan Christopher. J.C. Jace. Jocelyn and Valentine kept him, and loved him. During Jocelyn's pregnancy, Valentine begun to go mad. He wanted to create a perfect race. His young, scared wife was terrified, but not scared enough to leave her son, only a year old." Bella stared. Poor Jace.

"But then, she was left with no other option. She found she was pregnant with a third. A little girl. Me." Clary stopped to put her hand lightly on her chest and gulp. "So Jocelyn, still pregnant, left the world of the Nephilium, her crazy husband and young son along with it."

"Clary..." Bella put a hand on her sister's shoulder. She was at a loss of words. How does one respond to that kind of story? But it was not over.

"Valentine then faked the death of him and his son. He burned down his house, with Michael Wayland and his son, who was still an infant, inside. So, to the world, Jace and Valentine were dead. Jace was raised by Valentine believing that his father was Michael Wayland. When he was about ten, two men that worked for Valentine again staged his death, leading Jace believing he was orphaned, and forcing him to come here."

Poor Jace. No wonder the poor kid was so angry, sarcastic, and bitter. He grew up with a father that was, without a doubt, cruel and sadistic. How does a little kid get over something like that? Well, Jace was a prime example. They don't.

"But then, not too long ago, Valentine believed he was powerful enough to take over the world, so to speak. He tried to kidnap my mother so that he could find this thing called 'the mortal cup' which she had stolen from him, but she took a potion that knocked her unconscious, and he took her. My search for my mother led me to Jace, who helped me eventually to find Valentine and the Cup. Valentine then revealed that we are siblings and what not. Valentine escaped with the cup, and could have been anywhere."

Valentine, her father, was still out there.

"A lot of really bad things happened. Valentine killed a bunch of Silent Brothers, and then stole the Mortal Sword. That means that right now, Valentine has two out of three of the Mortal Instruments. With the third, the mirror, he will be granted a wish from the angel Raziel, which he will use ultimately for something reallyyy bad. So we have to stop him."

That's why Clary and Jace had called out to her in her dreams. They subconsciously needed her help to save the world from a monster.

"And recently," Clary added a little quieter. "I met a woman. Her name is Madeleine. She was a friend of my mothers, and she knows how to wake her up."

**Alright ladies and gentlemen. There was basically a quick summary to everything that has happened up to the point of Bella arriving at the Institute. For those of you wondering, that means that what happened so far in this story takes place right in between City of Ashes and City of Glass. **

**Someone asked me to interact with my followers a little more, so from now on, I'll do a question of the chapter. You can just comment your answers. Answers to question of the chapter will not qualify for a response, unless you ask me a question or ask for a response. All comments not having to do with the QOTC will be responded to, as well as anything added on to the QOTC answer. **

**Hope that wasn't too confusing!**

** QOTC: Have you seen the City of Bones movie? If so, what did you think? **


	13. Help

_I'm just going to say this before you start reading- when you get to Bella's paragraph where she is rambling, it is very funny if you read it in a Scottish or British voice. Read it like Amelia Pond (if you know who that is). Just a tip. It makes it more fun. _

"Well, then, you know Clary that I am going to do everything in my power to help you find your mother."

Clary screamed in delight and jumped across the floor at Bella.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed. Bella laughed and rubbed Clary's back, not wanting to offend her by asking her to get off and stop squeezing the breath out of her.

"You know, Clary," Bella said, suddenly mature and chastising. "You really should have told me sooner. I really don't know what you were afraid of. Did you guys seriously doubt that I would say yes? I think that that was very unreasonable of you. How long have you been holding this back? Oh, dear. Very long, indeed, I suppose, isn't that right? Well, Clary. I'll say. The lack of confidence in me is kind of insulting. What kind of sister do you take me for, anyway? And furthermore, if you had told me soon, I could have helped sooner, silly."

Clary sat up straight, eyes wide.

Bella stopped. "Oh, that was a lot of talking, wasn't it?"

Clary laughed nervously and nodded.

Bella nudged her. "Well, it's true you know. You shouldn't have waited two weeks to tell me that you're all actually in a ton of danger. I could have done an awful lot. I still can do an awful lot. Clarissa Fray, I am going to get your mother back."

Clary's eyes gleamed like a small child on Christmas Day. "Bella, will you really?"

"Really, truly," assured the older sister. "Now, what to do next... I suppose we ought to go rally up the others and come up with a plan." She nudged Clary again. "You lot really should've told me earlier."

They got off of the floor and exited the bedroom. Alec was leaning against a wall, running his hand nervously through his hair. When he spotted the two sisters, he stood up straight. "So, Bells, I'm sorry to drop so much news on you all of the sudden. We wanted to let you get comfortable with your new identity first, you know?"

"Uh oh. You've just started something," Clary groaned.

"Alec Lightwood," Bella started out. "You really should have told me about Clary's mom sooner! We could have been out there looking for her and trying to strangle my detestable father a week ago! Instead you've let me sit around the Institute like there isn't a worry in the world! Keeping me in the dark like that was not only wrong, but rude. I had a right to know the real reason you all asked me out here, don't you think?"

"Bella, we didn't know you! We didn't know if you would run out on us at the first sign of danger. I know, I know... You'd never do that. But we had no way of knowing, and as soon as we thought of it and knew that we could trust you to stick around, we did. See? No harm, no foul."

Bella pursed her lips but did not argue. Clary was impressed.

"I see you've told the creature about your mother, Clary," Jace said, emerging from the shadows.

"She's not bad, Jace," Clary said wearily.

"And don't say she is because she's vampire," Alec added with a grin. Jace loosened up a little bit.

"So," Clary intercepted, tired of being talked about like she wasn't there. "What do we do know?"

_If you guys read are Divergent fans, you should read my newest story. It's an alternate ending to Allegiant. I just posted the first chapter, and since I already have the whole thing written, it won't take as long as update. Thanks for you time. Don't forget to subscribe and comment!_


End file.
